This application relates to portable liquid containers and, in particular, containers which may be used for heating, transporting and dispensing liquid beverages, such as coffee, tea and the like. The application relates in particular to kettles, such as teakettles, and techniques for opening and closing spouts of such kettles.
Traditional kettles are well known in the art for use in heating liquid beverages or the like. Such kettles are provided with at least one aperture for filling the container and/or discharging liquids from the container. The aperture may be located in the top of the vessel wall of the container or may be in the nature of a spout projecting from the vessel wall. In some cases the container may include both a top aperture and a spout aperture, either or both of which may be provided with apparatus for opening and closing the aperture.
Various types of actuation mechanisms have been provided for controlling the operation of such closure structures, including mechanisms which rely on gravity and the weight of the container in response to lifting of a container handle. Other mechanisms require the movement of the closure device outwardly of the container, or utilize actuation mechanisms which are complicated, unsightly, or both. Others utilize handles which project laterally from the vessel wall and can interfere with adjacent vessels or burners on stovetops or the like, or can be subject to accidental bumping in use.